Make The Rain Fall Skyward
by HopelesslyFlawed
Summary: DemyxOC 'I'll be back.'When'One day soon,I promise.'The girl just stood there,looking after him as he ran back to Axel and they both left.She was so caught up in trying to figure out what had just happened that she didn't notice that the rain had stopped
1. A Mention of Memories

Chapter 1 Warnings: None

Pairings: Demyx/OC (others may emerge)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing but the plot and my OC Rose.

Chapter 1: A Mention of Memories

It was raining, but then, it was always raining in Starbeacon City. The raindrops were thick icy little droplets that would light an icy fire on the skin of whoever was left to them until their skin finally numbed. Rose Berrick was on of those people. She lay on a bench facing the sky, staring up into the rain.

Her clothes were soaked through, as was the backpack that rested under the bench in some small attempt to save it from the weather. The girl was lost in a world of her own, one filled with memories of the past and visions of the future she had planned before the world decided to crash down around her. Only the cool blue that tinged her lips hinted that the rain was having any real affect on her at all.

Her coal black eyes were fixed on the sky, but unseeing even as her hoarse voice rose above the sound of the rain. " _-Just another candle/ Just another candle/ my guiding light/ through endless night/ Is now an angel lost to me/ Do you watch over me?/ Or have you left forever/ …Just another candle/ Just another candle/ Just another candle…_" (Thank Flaming-Fox-Spirit for the lyrics. Luv ya!)

"I'm telling you, it's weird, Axel. It's like …it's like I've been her before."

"Shut up and let's get out of the rain. I hate the rain."

Rose slowly sat up, brushing a bit of her tangled, dirty brown hair out of her face. 'That voice…' She stood on shaky, numb legs grabbing her bag out of sheer habit and following the voices timidly.

"No, really!"

"Yeah, yeah… Damn it! I HATE the rain!"

Suddenly growing painfully aware of her dirty, bedraggled appearance, Rose put her hood up before she dared move any closer to the two cloaked boys. She just wanted to see the one

"Calm down and give me a second."

She was now close enough to be sure-even with the rain in her eyes-that there was no detail to really be made out about them being that they were dressed alike and had their hoods up. However, she was also close enough to see a sitar appear on one's hands. (Heh, she could tell what it was too, not common knowledge, but being a well educated musician herself, she knew quite a lot.) Her eyes widened, followed by a small gasp as he strummed it a few times and the raindrops seemed to find themselves facing off against the invisible bubble that now seemed to surround the two. "Wow…"

"About time you did something."

"Will you listen now? This city, I seriously think I've been here before."

"Maybe you have."

"But you said this world was unexplored."

"Well…it's a long shot, but maybe your other was from here. You don't remember your past after all, right?"

The harsher one who had just spoken, Axel? turned and looked at Rose-or so she guessed-with his hood up, she couldn't see his face, but she felt his eyes. "Is there any particular reason your following us?" he asked bordly, crossing his arms.

Rose glared, clenching her fists; something about these two seemed…off somehow. "Who? Me? Pfft, why would I follow two losers like you?"

"Losers? Right…" Axel sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not in the mood for this."

Rose flipped him the bird before storming off supremely pd. Honestly, why did she even get up and follow them? Just because that one guy's voice sounded kind of like Edym's? Edym had been dead for a long time, she was just an idiot.

"Hey, wait a minute!" it wasn't Axel, it was the other one.

"Demyx! Come on, we need to finish up this mission, I have better things to do." Axel complained.

"This will only take a second." Demyx said, half-jogging to catch up to Rose.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

He seemed to hesitate. "Let me see your face."

"What? Why?"

"I feel… I feel like… I know you…"

Rose felt a wave of bittersweet emotions roll over her, making her dazed and about half nauseous. "I… no… I've got to go." Truth be told, this guy was making her realize just how ashamed of her looks she was. She knew her hair was knotted and dirty, that her face was hollow from lack of regular meals, that her eyes looked dead and were darkly ringed by lack of sleep, and frankly… she was horribly ashamed.

He grabbed her shoulder lightly, turning her around; his hood was now down (perhaps to persuade her to show herself?). "Please?"

"Demyx, let's go." Axel called impatiently.

"Just a second." Demyx called back, annoyance slightly evident in his voice. "Please, I just want to see your face."

His eyes… his voice… they were both just like Edym's, and that was the only thing that kept her on that spot. It was the only thing that kept her from punching him and running when he pushed the hood of her pull-over back. That kept her from looking away as his aqua eyes searched hers.

"Demyx! Now!" Axel shouted.

"I… what's your name?" Demyx asked quickly.

"Rose… its Rose…"

"Rose… look, I-"

"DEMYX!"

"I'll be back."

Rose blinked. What? "When?"

"One day soon, I promise." Demyx answered with a reassuring grin.

The girl just stood there, looking after him as he ran back to Axel and they both left. She was so caught up in trying to figure out what had just happened that she didn't notice that the rain had stopped fully for the first time in two years…


	2. A Miserable Truth

Chapter 2 Warnings: Very Lightly mentioned sexual content (It is but a whisper), and mentions of alcohol use? (As told to me by my mother to add warning of… .)

Pairings: Demyx/OC (others may emerge)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing but the plot and my OC Rose.

MEMO: Well, I wanted to get something like this out, but the original went way too deep and was rather mature according to mah friend IJustDontGetThis so she and I collaborated for this censored version…Which I hope will still get my original idea/point through to you all.

Chapter 2: A Miserable Truth Emerges

After Demyx and Axel left, rose immediately went out to do all she could to clean herself up, refusing to allow Demyx to see her as the pathetic, worthless wreck she had become. Sadly, when all you have at your disposal is a public rest room and perhaps a few snips of cash left at the end of the week, there is no restoring a fallen beauty to its original state.

When she had done all she could, she just… waited. What more could be done? A day passed, and then three more, soon it had become a week, then two, then three, until she fell back into her old lifestyle. Which was one that was hardly what one would call desirable.

Maybe this Demyx was more like her beloved Edym than she had thought because it seemed that he didn't keep his promises either…

With Demyx:

"No, Axel, I have to go back, I promised!" Demyx pleaded with the red-head who was once again one of the many thwarting his attempt to go back to Starbeacon city.

"Sorry Demyx but Xemnas said no, and as much as I hate to say it, what he says goes around here."

Demyx looked Axel closely in the eye, "I'm just asking you to do this one thing for me, Axel. I promised her! Besides, you never listen to the rules anyway!" He now resorted to 'The Look' though he somewhat doubted that it would work after so many earlier failed attempts.

Axel closed his eyes and sighed, "Alright, you win this once, but don't expect too many favors, and I'm going with you. Got to make sure you don't cause too much trouble."

The blonde felt half tempted to hug him, but had as strong feeling that some part of him or another would end up on fire if he did so, so he refrained and settled for a broad, pleased grin. The red-head just rolled his eyes and took the liberty of opening the portal himself. "Let's go visit your girlfriend."

…

"Well? Where do you think she is? This city is huge." Axel asked with his usual bored tone.

Demyx thought for a moment, "I'm thinking… this way, but I've got a pretty bad feeling…" he said, walking slowly towards what could be called the 'trashier' part of Starbeacon.

"Bad feeling? Think she's dead or something?"

The blonde shot him an irritated look.

"What? It's a big city…" Axel defended. "…….What makes you so sure she's this way?"

"I just have this feeling, okay?"

Axel massaged his temples briefly as if to ward off an oncoming headache, "So we're following you 'feeling' to the trashiest part of town? You do know that if you get jumped and mugged or something that I'm not going to help, right?"

Demyx laughed a little, hoping that it was a joke more than actually believing that it was. They wandered past a slummy hotel just in time for Axel to see Rose stumbling out of one of the rooms… or being tossed out rather. He tapped Demyx on the shoulder and pointed at her. "I think we found your girlfriend." The blonde smiled at first, but quickly gained a confused expression in its place when he saw her.

Her hair was a mess and somewhat flattened to her head with sweat, she was only about half-dressed, and poorly so at that, not to mention-from the look and smell of her-she was drunk. A small look of recognition crossed her face when she spotted Demyx and she walked over to him and fell against his chest giggling. "Hey, it's you! Thought you weren't commin'… weren't commin'…hehehe… what was I sayin'?

Axel pulled her away from Demyx a bit and she turned and tried to smack him only to miss and throw herself off-balance. He caught her. "What were you doing in there?" he asked, though the answer was almost painfully obvious. Poor Demyx couldn't seem to form words at all.

"He bought me drinks you know? A lot… Most of 'em ain't so nice. Drinks make it easier." Rose said with a very broad grin on her face. "Got a lot for that job too."

(Speaking fluently for someone who's drunk, I know -.-)

"Demyx…I don't know how to tell you this, but I think your girlfriend's a…well…um….a hooker…"Just as the words left his lips, the girl took the liberty of puking on his shoes and passing out against his chest. "…make that a very drunk hooker…" he added with faint disgust, laying the girl down and trying to kick his shoes clean. "Well that was fun… Can we go now?"

Demyx picked Rose up carefully, holding her bridal-style. "Sure, let's go." He said, grinning.

"…What do you think your doing? Put her back down." Axel said impatiently. Demyx again resorted to 'The Look' since it usually worked with the red-head. "No…No. No! Demyx, we can't. No. No way. No, no, no…No!……Fine, but I had absolutely nothing to do with it…"

"Thanks Axel!"

"…I can't believe she puked on _my _shoes. Why mine?" was the only sort of replay he received. When he was satisfied that his shoes had been adequately mourned, Axel opened a portal.

"Where does it go?" Demyx asked uncertainly.

"It goes to _your _room dumbass, what do you think?" Axel snarled, stomping through the portal. What a mood swing…

Demyx followed, laying Rose down on the bed once he somehow managed to clear a space with his foot. "She won't wake up till tomorrow afternoon or so you know." Axel told him.

"I know." he answered, fighting a blush as he straightened out Rose's clothes to return her some dignity. Two words suddenly crossed his mind as he watched her sleeping form. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"Wha'd you say?" Axel asked, not sounding as if he really cared anyway.

"What? I didn't say anything… did I? …hm…" The Melodious Nocturne was honestly clueless.

"…Ok…Um…you might want to have a bucket or something handy for her when she wakes up. She'll need it."


End file.
